thevindicatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille
L U C I L L E R A V I K A R E I N E ________________________<>________________________ E X U M B R I S ______ A D L U C E M ________________________<>________________________ L U C I L L E R A V I K A R E I N E Classification: XX chromosomes Breed: Arctic x Eurasian Wolf Hourglass: 3.5 summers Counterpart: N/A Heirs: N/A Rank: Archduchess Pack: The Vindicated ________________________<>________________________ - P H Y S I C A L A S P E C T S - "She moves with a hunter's grace, her eyes like the winter storm." - I L L U S T R A T I O N - An eerie emblem of beauty, this damsel's anatomy seems derived from ancient beast and legend. Lucille's withers smoothly extend to her back, giving her the ability to execute and perform graceful and elegant movements with each stride she makes. Her chest is deep and wide, with a gently arched ribcage. Her lithe physique is fashioned upon limber, yet strong legs, each limb being wrapped and corded in tendons, making her a creature of imposing height. Her head is well connected to her body, giving her a straight profile. Her canvas is covered in ivory white paint, blemished by irregular splatters of an ashen gray pigmentation. Lucille's most distinctive traits are her eyes. Her eyes are two different hues, one being a lavish violet pigmentation, the other being a metallic ocean blue. - P H Y S I C A L A D V A N T A G E S - Being born in the northern regions of the world, Lucille possesses a coarse and thick coat, used to keep her warm from the freezing temperatures of the north. Other than her thick pelt, her long legs are made for tenacious chase and long, nimble strides. - P H Y S I C A L D I S A D V A N T A G E S - As a result of selective breeding, Lucille was born with speed and grace. However, she lacks brawn and strength within her, as she has been made for agility and speed rather than combat. ________________________<>________________________ - P H Y S I O L O G I C A L A S P E C T S - "She is one who will greet those who harm her kin with raised hackles and bared fangs." - M I E N - Scant does a canine avoid Lucille's stern gaze without tucking their tails between their legs. She will stoically repose amidst havoc and chaos, simply presenting a flick of her tail. Though the baring of teeth is uncommon for this damsel, few words of spite will lash from her sagacious tongue if her limits are pushed to the extreme. Lucille is a canine of analytical erudition, strategic prowess, and cunning discernment. She is accompanied by the soft-spoken lady inside of her, and her benevolent- yet serious nature. She is quite intelligent and enjoys sharing her knowledge with those in need of it. If her loved ones or packmates are harmed, hostile snarls and growls will ripple through her throat-- or even worse, a speedy end to your existence. ________________________<>________________________ - H I S T O R Y - "Those thought lost simply walk beside you in other forms." "Countless number of stories will be told in one's lifetime. From thrilling adventures to horror stories-- and sometimes, a sweet romance. For Lucille, there had always been one. The story that she lived. It had many chapters, many pages, and of course, lots of thrills. She had many adventures to tell, horror stories to spread, romances to be told. Let's start from the very first page, shall we? It all started in the northern regions of the world. A legacy was born on the day of November 7th. She was born to two noble wolves, Virgil and Ataxia. The pup was given the name "Lucille Ravika Reine." Her name had a significance to her parents and the pup herself. Lucille was a light to all, a beacon of hope. In just a few years, she would recognize the importance of her simple title. Lucille was raised by the whole pack along with her brothers and sister. The whole pack helped with raising the newborns; teaching them how to hunt, how to fight, and most important, the customs and traditions of the wolf. For the first few months of her life, Lucille led a happy life. Until Mhairi's 18th year of sovereignty. Lucille watched her family being slaughtered before her by her domesticated cousins. Their incisors tore through their flesh, tearing out chunks of flesh until they were nothing but bones. Filled with hatred for her domesticated cousins, Lucille had gathered the surviving wolves of the valley and forged an alliance. They became The Vindicated. Lucille still clasps onto the lingering remnants of her history. Pale butterflies serve as a remembrance of her family and loved ones lost, seen amongst hushed havens. ________________________<>________________________ Category:Oc Pages